


Love Potion Mixup

by fangirleverything4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirleverything4/pseuds/fangirleverything4
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Cas crash a witches party trying to gather information on Rowena but accidentally stumble on love potions instead.*Please let me know what you think*





	Love Potion Mixup

'All right we all remember the plan. Find the head of the coven and dig for information" Sam reminded the others as he adjusted his linen pants. Sam wasn't used to wearing such weird clothing and felt very naked. Dean must have felt the same because he hadn't stopped grumbling for the past hour. "Remind me again why we had to wear a crystal" Dean growled. "Witches find many properties of crystalline to be inspiring" Cas retorted robotically. They walked up the pathway lit by candles in bags to the shabby house with incensed smoke pouring out the windows. As they went to open the door it suddenly flew open. A woman in thousands of draped beads and a long swishy dress with beaded glasses suddenly leaned flirtatiously against the doorframe. "Oh my dears, I am a love doctor and I am an expert in studying the bounds of human bonds" She exclaimed in a soft spoken voice which seemed to compel you to step closer. Dean simultaneously felt the need to roll his eyes and listen to every word she said. "Never have I felt such an tremendous bond between two souls. It's divine and tantalizing" she whispered seductively running a hand faintly along Dean's cheek with one hand and Cas's with the other. "My dears you must stop holding back. You must complete the bond" she continues. "Huh?" Dean managed dryly. "Your souls call to each other. You must complete your bond" she replied turning their heads ever so slightly to face each other. "Right. Well maybe later we are in a bit of rush. Our souls will have to wait" Dean replied shakily to which Cas nodded. "We are looking for information of another witch actually and hoping to see if the head of this coven knows anything" Sam responded promptly. "Well I can help you in your quest but I must have my soul compelled. These two must put their souls on their path" she replied suggestively. "What does that mean?" Dean growled. "A display of your two souls embrace. A kiss would work my darling" she continued after seeing Dean's perplexed face. "What? No" Dean growled furiously blushing slightly. "Then I'm afraid I am of no help" she rebuked. "Just do it. We need the information Dean" Sam reprimanded smirking. "No I am not kissing" Cas grabbed Dean's face and planted a quick soft kiss on his lips, effectively shutting him up. "Does that comply to your wishes?" Cas demanded facing the witch as Dean's mouth flopped open like a fish. "Not nearly a deep enough soul connection but it will begin them on their pathway" she replied wistfully. "The woman you are looking for will be in the farthest bedroom up the stairs" she continued standing aside and letting out more incensed smoke. Shaking his head to clear the fog from his mind Dean led the way through the crowd and up the stairs. Witches milled around drinking and smoking and many lacked clothing Dean noticed. He headed up the creaky wooden stairs which were covered in ivy and continued to the farthest bedroom. Thick beads hung from the door frame and a harsh voice called out "Enter'. After a quick silent agreement the boys headed into the darkened room who's only light was a fireplace which was crackling with surprisingly green firelight. The light bathed the walls eerily. Along the walls were bookshelves. A large recliner sat in front of the fireplace and in front of the boys was a table with three cups on them. "We were hoping to discuss the witch Rowena with you. We just need information on her whereabouts" Dean began. "If you wish to continue, you must pass my test" the voice cackled. "Each of you must drink from the cup in front of you. If you survive, I will share" the voice directed. Sam sighed and stepped forward. Dean and Cas shared a look but stepped forward as well. They all grabbed a cup and took a long sip. Dean tasted nothing but a sweet tea. He shrugged and looked around. Sam was bent double as was Cas. "What's the matter with you guys?" he asked in alarm. "What is this? He demanded whipping out his gun. "That was just too easy" an all too familiar voice replied. The chair spun around revealing the fiery red hair of Rowena. "Rowena!" Dean hissed cocking his gun. She smirked further and snapped her fingers. The fire suddenly shot out at them knocking them to their feet. When Dean looked up Rowena was gone. "Dean, are you harmed?" Cas asked concerned as he scooted over to Dean. Dean took a deep steady breathing to control his fury at Rowena. "Yea are you al-r-right?" Dean asked confusedly as he noticed Cas had crawled onto his chest and was running a finger over Dean's chest. "I'm incredible as long as I'm with you" Cas promised looking into Dean's eyes with such an intensity that it took Dean's breath away. Suddenly Sam pulled the couple to their feet and forcibly separated them. "Dean back off. Obviously Cas is meant to be with me" Sam growled furiously. Dean was a little dazed but this cleared his mind instantly. "Oh god this was a love potion wasn't it? Maybe that love doctor downstairs has a antidote" Dean considered aloud and grabbed both boys hands tugging them along with him. On his left, Sam tried to tug out of his firm grasp. On his right, Cas interwined their fingers happily. Downstairs, Dean immediately spotted her. "Love doctor lady, do you know a remedy for a love potion? We got hoodwinked by Rowena" Dean demanded gruffly. She twirled a hair on her finger as she examined the boys. Then a knowing smirk crossed her face. "Complete your bond my dear and I will share all" she simmered. Dean growled in frustration. "Another kiss?" he asked. "Two in fact. You must kiss your brother. A cheek or forehead is fine. The second you must deepen your bond. Connect and your souls will do the rest. Trust me my dear" she murmured. Dean leaned over easily and kissed Sammy on the cheek. Sam face slacked for a minute and his eyes seemed to become more focused. Dean squared his shoulders and turned to the other man. His heart hammering in his chest, he used his free hand to wrap his arm around Cas and pull him in by the small of his back. Cas grinned wildly. They both looked into each other's eyes in anticipation and their lips met softly. An electricity like Dean had never experienced flowed through him and he reached up and deepened the kiss. Cas coaxed Dean's mouth open eagerly and Dean obliged willingly. Their tongues danced along each other, molding to the other. Cas released Dean's hand and pulled him ever closer, rubbing his body sinfully against Dean's. Dean felt Cas's hardness start to grind against Dean causing Dean to moan lightly. This spurred Cas to run a hand along Dean's stomach, teasingly close. Dean couldn't help himself, he ran a hand into Cas's hair and deepened the kiss further. Cas moaned deeply and ground harder against Dean. The moan was like a sudden ice bath. Dean suddenly realized he was seconds from being completely gone for his best friend, who was only acting like this because of a love spell. He ripped his face away stepping back into Sam, leaving Cas looking devastated. "In-for-mation. Now" Dean gasped trying to fight down the rising issue in his pants. "That was all for....I should have known" Cas wailed, whirled around running into the nearest bedroom, and slammed the door. "Cas!" Dean called but didn't chase after him. "Antidote! What do you know?" he demanded. "Well your brother is already fixed dear. He was fixed with that first kiss. See you were not the target of the love potion so you were able to break his love spell. Your soulmate is I'm afraid a different case. His soul was already so bound to you that their won't be any breaking of his spell. It must simply fade off. By morning he will be right as rain" she surmised glancing away at the bedroom door. "Okay so Dean how about you and Cas stay here for the night and work on that. I'm going to go back to the hotel room and try and track Rowena" Sam suggested innocently. "It's a bad idea. I'll look for Rowena" Dean argued pointlessly. "Your soulmate, your problem" Sam stated forcibly nudging Dean toward the door. "Fine" Dean muttered. Dean's entire body was still coursing for him to finish what he started. His hand trembled slightly as he turned the knob. Cas sat cross legged on the bed as if waiting for Dean. Dean stepped hesitantly into the room and shut the door behind him. "Cas I..." "Can I show you something?" Cas interrupted him. He looked so solemn and serious Dean nodded meekly. "I need you to trust me and close your eyes" Cas continued still in his serious demeanor. "I trust you" Dean promised wholeheartedly and closed his eyes. He heard the bed squeak as Cas got off the bed. A beat later, he felt Cas's fingers interwine warmly with his. "Open your eyes" Cas murmured seductively. Dean's eyes flew open and took in the glorious sight before him of Cas's completely naked body. "Cas! You're naked" Dean exclaimed. "I didn't want anything else between us. I want you, all of you" Cas whispered shyly yet sexily. "Cas...we...we can't...I...I can't" Dean stammered. "Come on Dean, there's no need to be shy. We certainly weren't shy a few minutes ago" Cas coxed tugging Dean's shirt over his head. "B...this isn't right" Dean tried to articulate but Cas was tracing his hand over Dean's now bare chest. "I love you though. Don't you love me?" Cas asked miserably. Dean groaned aloud and grabbed Cas's boxers from the floor. Cas stepped into them grudgingly and Dean steered him back onto the bed. "Cas, I think I've been in love with you from the moment I met you. You were given a love potion tonight though so you don't know if you really love me" Dean told him gently, his heart pumping wildly at his own admission. "Dean you are the only human I have ever fallen for. You are my whole world" Cas promised. Dean sighed and reached over, grabbing Cas's hand softly. "If that were true, then it will stay true tomorrow when this spell wears off" Dean replied slowly. Cas nodded in agreement but then groaned. "Ugh but Dean you got me all fired up. We can't just not do anything about it" Cas suggested moving closer and running a hand along Dean's upper thigh suggestively. "C-C-Cas we talked about this. I can't...we can't" Dean stammered. "Well what about you?" Cas suggested innocently. "What do you mean?" Dean asked hazily. Suddenly Cas pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him, grinding against him. "Cas!" Dean gasped in surprise, falling back. onto the bed in surprise. Cas took advantage of this and laid his bare chest on top of Dean's. His hand cradled Dean's cheek before he kissed him fiercely. Dean couldn't help himself, not with the incredible sensation of Cas bare skin on his. Their mouths and limbs interwined themselves. Dean pushed into Cas's mouth and tangled their tongues together in a passionate fury. Dean forcibly flipped them so Cas was underneath him and using every last bit of strength he had, pulled away. 

"Cas this is wrong. This isn't you. I want to...badly...but we...I...I can't take advantage of you like that" Dean forced out shaking his head ruefully. Surprisingly, Cas chuckled. "you weren't listening" he said simply. Then using angelic strength he flipped Dean back over. "You won't be the one taking advantage of me. I will be making love to you, bitch" Cas told him jokingly. "Why am I the bitch?" Dean asked loving the sound of Cas's bedroom voice. "Oh that's coming" he winked and launched himself at Dean's mouth again. Their lips crashed together. Their tongues danced along each others and Dean's hands ghosted over Cas's bare muscled shoulders. Cas's hands skimmed along Dean's chest feeling every taut muscle making Dean gasp at the sensation. Dean and Cas ground against each other desperately. Dean's hardness vied for attention against Cas's as the mens mouths surged together again. Cas pulled Dean's linen pants off and Dean willingly wiggled free. Dean's hands curled into Cas's hair and tugged lightly making Cas moan enticingly. Cas sucked fully on Dean's tongue making Dean's eyes roll. Dean broke the kiss gasping for air.  
Cas nibbled and licked his way Dean's neck and down his chest. "Cas" Dean panted. Cas ripped Dean's boxers down in one fluid motion. Cas grinned wickedly up at Dean before stroking Dean once. Dean's hips bucked as Dean moaned deeply. "Cas" Dean repeated, this time whining a little. Cas smirked and ran a tongue lightly along Dean's pulsing membrane making Dean squirm for more. Dean watched in absolute amazement as Cas's glorious face and lips opened and licked Dean's tip. Then Cas proceeded to take Dean fully. Dean expected Cas to stop but Cas took all of Dean down his throat. The sight made Dean nearly go over the edge. Dean grasped the bedspread under him tightly and whispered "Cas, babe, I'm close...You should". Dean tried to pull out a little but both Cas's hands ran under him and squeezed his ass, holding him in place. Cas's tongue swirled up and down Dean's length, which Dean wasn't sure was even possible. Dean hips bucked and his hands held Cas head tightly as he began to thrust into Cas's mouth. Cas groaned wildly and the sweet sound undid Dean. Dean pumped into Cas's mouth riding out the wave screaming Cas's name as he spilled down Cas's throat. He collapsed bonelessly as Cas swallowed Dean's sweet seed. Cas slipped off his own boxers and crawled up Dean's body. He kissed Dean full on the mouth and Dean could still taste himself in Cas's mouth. Dean felt a possessive thrill run up his back at feeling like Cas was really his. "I love you" Dean muttered. "Buck up I'm not done with you" Cas muttered suggestively. They ground against each other once more and Dean pulled Cas into a severe kiss. Dean's hand grabbed Cas's neglected incredibly long member. Cas hand pulled Dean's away and he met his eyes glinting maliciously. "No no you didn't want to remember. It's my turn to make love to you, to show every bit of you how much I love you" Cas murmured into Dean's ear deliciously as he ground once more against Dean. Cas nibbled lightly at Dean's ear making his hips buck once more. Dean felt a sudden coolness and looked down to see Cas posing at his entrance. "Oh yes" he gasped as Cas entered slowly, intensely. Dean had to adjust a little for Cas's length but Cas slid delightfully inside Dean. Cas began to thrust into Dean making both men moan. "Cas" "Dean" "Yes, yes, yes!" They both yelled as Cas thrust harder and harder into Dean. Cas kissed Dean fully while pumping faster. Dean began to stroke himself falling into rhythm with Cas. Cas shouted something in Enochian before spilling inside Dean. Dean followed suit a minute later and both collapsed on top of each other bed, exhausted. "What did you say?" Dean whispered kissing Cas on the forehead as the angel lay on his chest. Cas picked his head up and kissed Dean sweetly on the lips. It wasn't like any other they had shared tonight. It wasn't passionate or full of lust. It was delicate and promised of more, with echoes of forever. "Mine" Cas whispered. Dean's heart thrummed wildly and he poured all his emotions into a searing kiss. Dean fell asleep that night praying that tomorrow never comes.  
~  
Dean woke the next morning and snuggled into the warm presence next to him. Cas moaned lightly and flopped over. His eyes flew open and he gasped in alarm. Dean's eyes sprung open at the sound and met the miserable look on Cas's face. Hot guilt flooded through him. Cas sat up muttering to himself in English and Enochian. "Cas I...I'm" Dean felt a lump lodge in his throat and he hung his head in shame. "You hate me don't you?" Cas sobbed burying his head in his hands. Dean tried to plan out what to say but all the sweet words from yesterday still lingered in his ears. "Mine" he heard Cas say to him once again and Dean felt like crying. Dean got out of the bed and shrugged into his clothes from the floor. "We can pretend yesterday never happened if you want Cas. I've been in denial for years it's fine. You want to be friends I get it. I could never hate you though" Dean finished turning to Cas. Cas still sat with his head in his hands but he was still. "I just wanted it to be real I guess. I mean it was ridiculous thinking you, an freaking angel with a harp, would actually love me, in that way I mean. Come on get over yourself right?" Dean tried to force out a weak chuckle despite his terrible heartache. Cas let out a fierce growl which caused Dean to actually jump in alarm. Cas flung himself out of bed his eyes blazing. "You know what Dean. It is completely real for me. I have been miserable in love with an idiot with a death wish for a century now! I didn't realize how frustrating time was until I met you" Cas growled. "Come on Cas. You were under a spell yesterday" Dean muttered flushing red. "Last night, I may have been spurred a little more but the same feeling were there last week, last month, last year. Every second since I grabbed your arm in the pits of hell, I have been in love with you. Now I need to know was it all just a spell for you" Cas continued his voice wavering. Dean ruffled his hair nervously. "Did you mean what you said last night?" Cas growled losing patience. Dean lifted his head, green eyes searching deeply into the desperate blue before him.  
"I meant every word" he promised. Cas stepped forward and placed both hands gently on Dean's cheeks. Cas whispered the same Enochian phrase he had screamed last night. "Mine" Dean whispered before capturing Cas's mouth once more.


End file.
